Costume party
by sailormoon1982
Summary: Alex Gene and the others go to a costume party at Annie's sister's hotel and spa. Where the fun does not end even after the party is over.


Costume party

Alex Gene and the others go to a costume party at Annie's sister's hotel and spa. Where the fun does not end even after the party is over. I don't own Ashes to Ashes or Life on mars BBC and Kudos dose. I' am not making any money from this story. This is just for fun. This is UN beta'd so all mistakes are mine. The only thing I own is the characters of Annie's sister and brother in law and the name of their hotel. I also don't own William Kane or Amy from High Noon that is owned by John W. Cunningham and United Artists Corporation. I also don't own Labyrinth or Jareth or Sarah from Labyrinth the Jim Henson Company does. I also don't own Florence Nightingale Henry the 8th or Anne Boleyn as were real people and other movie studios and companies that made movies and TV shows about them do. I don't own the Doctor or Romana II from Doctor who BBC and Russell T Davies and Steven Moffat do. I don't own Asda the Wal-Mart company does. I want to a shout out to OyWeh over at the railway arms for her help with the costume ideas. I also don't own Harry Potter J.K. Rowling and Warner bros does.

It was the Saturday before Halloween and Alex, Gene and the others have been invited to a costume party at the golden kingdom hotel and spa that was owned by Annie's sister and brother in law Serena and Darien. The four couples plan on staying the night at the hotel to since they knew they would be drinking that night. The four couples were meeting at Gene and Alex to get ready for the party and leave. Molly and Gene Jr where staying Gene's mum's house and Nick as staying home by himself with the threat that if his party got wild party and anything got broke his arse would be Ray's. Molly was going to the party to with the promise that her and Nick behave themselves.

Sam Annie ray Maya and Chris and Shaz arrived at Gene and Alex's at five to get ready for the party. Each had costumes that match their spouse/boyfriend or girlfriend. Alex and Gene where going as William Kane and Amy from High Noon but Alex's white dress was lower cut then the one in the film. Annie was going as Florence Nightingale and Sam was going as a nineteenth century soldier. Ray and Maya were going as Henry the VIII and Anne Boleyn and Chris and Shaz where going Jareth and Sarah from Labyrinth. Gene Sam and Ray finished getting ready first and heading down to the living room Chris was in the room him and Shaz used to get ready still getting eye shadow put on by Shaz.

"Shaz they are going to laugh their arses off at me dressed like this" said Chris as he pointed at the tight black trousers black coat and open shirt.

"So what everyone is going to be dressed wired or silly tonight not just you" said Shaz as she finished getting ready.

Alex Annie and Maya went down stairs to meet the guys. Gene was dressed in a white with a black vest and black trousers with a black hat and sheriff's star. Alex was dressed in a low cut nineteenth century wedding dress a sexier version Amy Kane as she put it to Gene upstairs. Annie was dressed in a blue dress with a white lace on the collar and white on her head. Sam was dress in a nineteenth century soldier's uniform with a black hat on his head with sword one side and gun on the other. Ray was dressed in an open white shirt with sleeves rolled up and black trousers with a long gold necklace on. Maya was dressed in a low cut red dress with pearl necklace with the letter B hanging from it.

"Wow we looked good in our costumes" said Annie as she looks at everyone.

"What is taking Chris and Shaz so long" asked Alex as she looks upstairs.

"Oi get your arses down here" said Gene as he joined Alex at the bottom of the stairs.

Chris and Shaz heard Gene yell to them and they left the room and headed down stairs. Everyone looked as they came into the living room.

"Oh Shaz you look so pretty in that white ball gown" said Maya.

"Don't you dare said it" said Chris as looked at every daring them to make comments about his costume.

"What that you're dressed as David Bowie from Labyrinth and have eye makeup and glitter on, news flash Chris it is a costume party we all look like poofs. With the exception of Alex and ladies here who look nice" said Gene.

"Thank you Gene" said Alex.

"Thanks Guv" said Annie Maya and Shaz together.

We have better get going if we want to get to the party said Sam.

All four couples left the house and headed to the hotel they got there a few minutes before it started. When they came into the hotel they were greeted by Serena and Darien who were dressed as the fourth doctor and Romana II.

"You guys look great" said Serena.

"So do you two" said Annie.

Everyone went into the dining room were the party was all of them dance ate drank for the next few hours. During the party Alex Gene and the other put their names into a costume contest as couples. At midnight Serena and Darien drew out the names of the winners.

"Ok everyone we will pick out the names of the winners for the costume contest. And since there are some many good costumes we will have four first places. Three second places and two third places and one fourth place winner "said Serena.

"Ok the first place winner is Gene and Alex hunt dressed as William and Amy Kane from High Noon "said Darien.

Gene and Alex went to the front of the room and got their prize a hundred pound gift card for dinner from Luigis.

"The second first place winner is Sam and Annie Tyler dressed as a nineteenth century soldier and Florence Nightingale" (no one at the party knows that Annie and Serena are sisters but Sam and the others, and that is why no is upset her and Sam win for) said Serena.

Sam and Annie join Gene and Alex at the front of the room and get their prize a hundred pound gift card for the mall.

"Our third first place winner is Ray Carling and Maya Roy dressed as Henry the VIII and Anne Boleyn" said Serena.

Ray and Maya Gene Alex and Sam and Annie at the front of the room to get their prize a hundred pound gift card for the cinema.

"And our last first prize winner is Chris Skelton and Shaz Granger dressed Jareth and Sarah from Labyrinth you're a very brave man Chris braver than I am" said Darien as everyone laughed.

Chris and Shaz join the others at the front of the room and get their prize a hundred pound gift card for Asda. After the four couple got their prizes they went back and sat down watch other win prizes. After the second third and fourth places got their prizes everyone stay and enjoy the party for another hour then went to their rooms.

In Gene and Alex's room they had removed their costumes and are on the bed making out. They stop kissing when they need air. Gene looked into Alex's eyes as his hand moved down her body. She parted her legs for him Gene placed his hand on her feeling her wetness as they start to make love.

They hold each other for a while as they calmed down from their orgasms. As Gene slips out of her both moan at the feel of it.

"Oh bolls I love how tight you made yourself" said Gene.

"Am glad you loved it I did to" said Alex.

They get under the covers and hold each other as they fall asleep.

In Sam and Annie's room Sam is on bed naked under the covers as Annie comes out of the bathroom in her slip.

"And how is my sick patient doing" asked Annie as she pretend to look him over.

"Oh am fine accept I seem to have swelling between my legs" said Sam.

"Well we will have to take care of that won't we" said Annie as she took off her slip.

Annie gets on the bed and moved down so she is right at hard cock as they make love. Later after they cool down Sam tell how good it was.

"Well I must say you are a very good nurse the swelling has gone down and I feel much better" said Sam.

"Am glad of that but as your nurse have that looked at as much as possible to keep it down" said Annie.

"Ok you're the nurse am sure you will be happy to help me" said Sam.

"Of course" said Annie.

Both talk for a while until they feel asleep.

In Ray and Maya's room Ray had his costume off watching as a naked Maya played with herself for him on the bed as he sat in a chair pretend it was throne. He was getting very hard watching her play with herself. after a while Ray coulds take no more of it and had Maya touch him. After a while Ray had Maya get back on the bed as they made love. Later they got under the covers and feel asleep within a few minutes.

In Chris and Shaz's room Chris has just came out of the bathroom after a taking a shower to remove the eye shadow and glitter to see Shaz in her bra and knickers on the bed waiting for him.

"Hello goblin king am ready to be your slave and let you have power over me" said Shaz.

"Oh are you sure you want me to have power over you and that you want to be my slave" said Chris.

"Oh yes" said Shaz.

"Then get off the bed and remove your bra and knickers" said Chris.

Shaz got off the bed and did as he said after she removed her bra and knickers she stood waiting for his next command. Chris walked around her looking her up and down. He stood in front of her and took her in his arms and kissed her. They kissed for while they broke the kissed when they need air. Chris removed his arms from Shaz and moved to lie on the bed. Once on the bed motion her over to him. When Shaz came over to him he pulled her down on top of and told her what he wanted done.

"Since you are my slave and I have power over you I want you to ride hard Shaz" said Chris.

Shaz got on top of Chris as they made love after words they held each other as they fell asleep. The next mooring Alex, Gene, Sam, Annie, Ray, Maya and Chris and Shaz all meet in the dining room for breakfast. Alex, Annie, Maya and Shaz had blissful looks on their faces and Gene, Sam, Ray and Chris had shit eaten grins on theirs. As they sat and had breakfast Alex looks at Annie Maya and Shaz to see the same blissful looks on their faces that she had on hers and knew that they would talk about how great their night was at their next girl's day. Gene looked at the men and knew they all one hell of night filled with hot shagging. After they had breakfast Alex Gene and the others get their stuff and left the hotel. In the four cars four different conversions where happening.

In Gene and Alex's car

"I saw that look at breakfast bolly don't even think about talking about our night to them at work tomorrow" said Gene.

"Oh come on Gene I know better than that me and the girls will be talking about our nights at our night girl's day" said Alex with a smile to Gene.

Gene looked at her smiled back her and shook his head as he continued to drive them back home.

In Sam and Annie's car

"Annie can you just imagine what would have happen last night at the party if everyone knew you and Serena were sister" asked Sam.

"They would have been pissed off and cried set up because she was my sister, but our names where in a box so it was just luck that we got picked "said Annie.

Both smile as they drove home that they had won at the party on pure luck. When they arrived at home they got online to see what stores they wanted to spend their card at.

In Ray and Mays's car

"So do you think Nick's party got out and is now cleaning it up with the help of Molly the only one to stay and help" asked Maya?

"I know damn well it did and he is cleaning it up and that she is helping him to" said Ray.

Both could not wait to get to see if they we're right about nick throwing a party.

In Chris and Shaz's car

"Shaz were did learn that move that you did last night I loved it" said Chris.

"I got it off the Cosmo website" said Shaz.

Shaz and Chris talk the rest of the way home when they got Shaz showed Chris the article on the position she used. Gene and Alex arrived at his mother 's place to find a note on the door saying she was at Ray and Maya's house watching Molly and Nick get the house back in order and that Gene Jr was with Evan. Gene and Alex heading over to Ray and Maya's they got there just as Ray and Maya arrived.

All four got out of their cars and went inside. In the house there was only bag of trash which surprise Maya and Ray and nothing was broken. Molly and Nick fished moving the furniture back into place after they had moved it the night before to make a dance floor. And Gene's mother was sitting at the table making sure they did a good job. When she saw that Gene Alex Ray and Maya had come in she picked up her handbag said goodbye and left.

"Well Nick you did well nothing is broken and there is only one bag of trash" said Ray.

"Thanks uncle I had to throw out one arse thought" said Nick.

"Oh why what did they do" asked Alex.

"The fucker brought beer and I told him to leave and he said no so I throw him out in a style that would make you and Uncle Gene happy" said Nick.

"Good boy you will make a good police officer someday" said Gene.

"Nick I'm glad you made that boy leave and you did not get the police called on you" said Maya.

"We are not stupid we know not to have beer and other junk at party; we want to be able to have another one "said Molly.

"You two are very good and responsible" said Alex.

Alex Gene and Molly stayed and talked with Ray Maya and nick for a few minutes then left to go and get Gene Jr. after they got him from Evan molly asked how the party was.

So how was the party last night asked Molly

It was fun me and your dad along win first place said Alex

You someone liked the high noon costumes you had on asked Molly

Oi cheeky what is wrong with the High Noon costume we had on they are a classic said Gene

Nothing I just thought that someone dresses as some from doctor who or Harry Potter would have one said Molly.

"Our names were drawing out of box Sam Annie Ray Maya and Chris and Shaz all first places with me and your dad" said Alex

"What did you guys win" asked Molly hoping it was something good.

"A hundred pound gift card for dinner at Luigis that we will use for the four of us to go and have a nice dinner this weekend" said Gene.

"Cool what did the win "asked molly.

Sam and Annie a hundred pound gift card for the Mall Ray and Maya won a hundred pound gift card for the cinema and Chris and Shaz won a hundred pound gift card for Asda said Alex.

"Wow you guys got some good prizes" said Molly.

"Yes we did" said Alex.

Later that night Gene and Alex had just finished making love to each other.

"Oh bolls have I told you how much I love the feel of your tight pussy" said Gene with a wicked smile.

"Yes you told me last night but I love hearing it again" said Alex.

Alex lied on her side as Gene spooned be hide her they feel asleep happy with the weekend they had.

The end


End file.
